Let him go
by Owloka
Summary: (Chapter 2 Update) Di balik duka yang menyelimuti Kaizo, seseorang tertawa di belakangnya. Hanya soal masalah waktu hingga Kaizo menyadari siapa yang bersalah di balik kematian sosok paling penting baginya.
1. Chapter 1

_BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA_

_semoga terhibur_

* * *

_Ini semua bohong._

Semenjak panggilan itu datang hingga saat dia menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, kalimat itu terulang-ulang di kepala Kaizo. Kakinya melangkah kencang, puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit intergalaxy terasa seperti hambatan. Hatinya tidak sabar, Kaizo ingin mengaktifkan pedang tenaganya dan merobek orang-orang itu agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

_Tenang. Kau harus tenang._

Kaizo kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Memaksa untuk menenangkan diri. Sikapnya sekarang tidak mencerminkan sikap dari sesosok Kapten yang biasa memimpin armada perang melawan perampok Power Sphera. Dia tahu hal ini pasti bisa terjadi, dia sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan datang, tapi tidak secepat ini.

Dia berbelok ke lorong yang menghubungkan antarbangunan, aroma steril membuat Kaizo mual, setidaknya karena tujuannya sedikit berbeda dengan banyaknya alien yang berada disini, lorong yang di lewati sekarang sedikit sepi. Bangunan ini terasa suram, perbandingan jumlah alien yang masih hidup dan sudah mati berat sebelah di sini.

Kaizo tidak terlalu sering dipanggil untuk hadir di rumah sakit pusat, hanya beberapa kali dia pernah melangkahkan kakinya ditempat ini, pertama kali saat dirinya dirawat karena luka akibat misi dan Tapops sendiri tidak memiliki sistem medis yang mampu menangani kondisinya, setelah itu panggilan lainnya hanya berupa panggilan untuk mengidentifikasi jasad anak buahnya yang gugur dalam misi solo.

Panggilan yang menuntut kehadirannya kembali datang setelah hampir enam bulan lamanya. Persis seperti panggilan-panggilan sebelumnya, Panggilan yang dia terima beberapa saat lalu menuntutnya untuk hadir ke ruang identifikasi jasad.

Di sanalah dia sekarang, berdiri kaku dengan napas terengah di depan pintu yang bertulisan R. Identifikasi. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu bergerak menyentuh gagang pintu, bahkan dengan sarung tangan yang menyelimuti tangannya, rasa dingin dan menggigit gagang pintu terasa kuat di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tangan Kaizo terhenti, perintah untuk membuka pintu ruang itu berkoar-koar di dalam kepalanya, namun begitu hatinya berkata lain, Kaizo mempertanyakan tindakannya sendiri, kenapa dia ini?, bukan hal jarang baginya untuk melihat jasad, bahkan beberapa ada yang sulit untuk dikenali lagi, kenapa dengan rasa aneh yang ada di dadanya ini sekarang? Takut? Seorang sepertinya yang biasa disebut sebagai Kapten tidak punya hati merasakan takut?, apa yang dia takutkan?

"Kapten Kaizo."

Sebuah suara memanggil sedikit kesadarannya. Kaizo menoleh untuk menemukan dua kadet Tapops yang dia kenal baik, sepasang kadet yang memiliki wajah nyaris serupa. Baju pelindung besi yang membalut tubuh mereka berkilat-kilat, kedua orang itu biasanya menampakkan ekrepsi dingin yang sejalan dengan penampilan mereka. Namun saat ini si kembar Sai dan Shielda menampilkan ekpresi lain. Shielda berdiri di belakang kakak kembarnya, wajah wanita muda itu tertunduk seperti berusaha menutupi eskpresi wajahnya sekarang. Sai berdiri kaku, tatapan janggal yang dia berikan memancing kemarahan di dada Kaizo, kenapa mereka memberikan tatapan itu? Kaizo tidak suka, tatapan itu terasa sangat kurang ajar.

Tangan Sai terulur ke gagang pintu itu, Kaizo tidak menarik tangannya dan membiarkan tangan Sai bertumpu di atas tangannya, Kaizo merasakan tangan Sai bergetar hingga jarinya memutih, Kaizo tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat tangan Sai membantunya untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Menampilkan ruangan putih dengan puluhan lemari penyimpanan jasad.

Tidak ada kata lain yang keluar dari bibir si kembar, hanya terdiam di depan ruangan menunggu Kaizo untuk masuk.

"Kalian dipanggil juga?" Akhirnya Kaizo bersuara.

Mereka mengangguk "Ya Kapten."

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain masuk sekarang. Bahkan sebelum kakinya menginjak ruangan itu, aroma formalin merasuki penciumannya, ruang identifikasi itu juga berfungsi sebagai ruang penyimpanan jasad, suhu diruangan itu lebih dingin dibanding ruangan lainnya. Dingin yang ganjil, seperti bukan berasal dari mesin, namun sesuatu yang telah mati.

Kaizo melangkah tegas dengan kedua orang itu dibelakangnya. Dua orang petugas berseragam kepolisian intergalaxi berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan seorang dokter berseragam putih, ketiganya menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Mereka berdiri di samping sebuah tempat tidur dorong. Seseorang, atau sesuatu terbaring disana, seluruh tubuhnya ditutup oleh kain putih.

Dua petugas kepolisian itu berwajah tidak bersahabat, gerakan tubuh mereka seperti mencurigai setiap orang yang berhadapan dengan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berkulit ungu dan yang satunya lagi terlihat seperti gurita dengan kaki.

Si polisi ungu mengeluarkan tablet, benda kotak itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari lensa kameranya, memindai tubuh Kaizo bersama Sai dan Shielda tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu "Kapten Kaizo bersama Kadet Sai dan Shielda dari Tapops." Ucapnya mengkonfirmasi identitas ketiganya "Langsung saja kalau begitu."

Dokter berjubah putih menyibak kain putih yang menutupi tubuh yang terbaring itu, menampilkan setengah tubuh dari jasad yang terbaring kaku dan pucat.

"Lance Corporal Fang, jenis kelamin ; pria, berasal dari planet Gogobugi, umur 14 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 13 April, warna rambut ; biru malam, warna mata ; crimson." Si polisi gurita membaca data dari tabletnya "Bisa kalian konfirmasi bahwa identitas jasad ini tepat dengan identitas alien yang saya sebutkan?"

Shielda mengeluarkan suara tercekat, dia mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok patner kerja yang juga sekaligus ketua timnya dari misi terdahulu. Di sebelahnya Sai menggumam hal tidak jelas. Baik keduanya tenggelam dalam ketidakpercayaan sehingga tidak menyadari keadaan seseorang yang membeku di belakang mereka.

Kaizo mendekat, matanya rakus meneliti jasad yang terbaring didepannya, jasad itu dalam kondisi yang baik, tanpa luka apapun, bahkan hanya goresan luka juga tidak ada, Kaizo berusaha mencari tanda-tanda agar dapat menyangkal kalau jasad di depannya ini adalah Fang, namun semakin lama matanya menatap jasad itu, semakin sulit baginya untuk menyangkal. Dia kenal adiknya, dia tahu setiap inci wajah adiknya, dia tidak dapat menyanggahnya lagi, jasad ini adalah Fang, adiknya tewas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kaizo

"Apa kau bisa mengkonfirmasi jasad ini adalah alien yang saya sebutkan identitasnya tadi?" Tanya si polisi gurita ulang.

Tenggorokkan Kaizo terasa tercekat "Ya." jawab Kaizo pelan, dia sendiri bahkan tidak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Kaizo menenggak liurnya dengan susah payah, tangannya yang terkepal semakin menguat "Ya, ini Fang." Jawab Kaizo ulang.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Si polisi berpaling pada Sai dan Shielda.

Shielda membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan isakan yang keluar, wanita muda itu mengangguk pelan sedangkan Sai mengeluarkan jawaban yang serupa bisikkan.

"Korban ditemukan di planet Xolion, saksi mata menyebutkan korban jatuh pingsan tiba-tiba saat berjalan di pasar Stellia, korban dilarikan kerumah sakit lokal namun korban menghembuskan napas terakhir saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, waktu kematian pukul 15.00 waktu negara Stellia, penyebab kematian diperkirakan ; cardiac arrest." Si dokter akhirnya bersuara "Tidak ada luka ataupun memar benturan, korban juga tidak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda keracunan, tidak ada indikasi pembunuhan, walaupun begitu, cardiac arrest termasuk jarang untuk usia 14 tahun, maka dari itu kami akan melakukan otopsi jika Tapops dan keluarga berkehendak."

.

.

.

Pikiran Kaizo kosong. Di kepalanya sekarang dia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain lagi selain tungku pembakaran di depannya. Ada sekat kaca yang memisahkan ruang pembakaran dan ruang pengantar, Kaizo mendekatkan diri serapat mungkin dengan sekat kaca itu, memperhatikan lekat peti mati kayu bercat putih dengan jasad Fang di dalamnya.

Banyak kadet Tapops yang gugur akan memilih jalur penguburan sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka, namun di planet asalnya, budaya pengkebumian sangat jarang ditemukan, dia ingat pengkremasian terakhir sebelum planet asalnya hancur, pengkremasian kakeknya saat Kaizo berumur 10 tahun.

Riuh rendah dari orang-orang yang mengantar kepergian Fang berlangsung di belakangnya, Kaizo mengacuhkan suara itu, mendengarkan tangisan bocah Boboiboy bersama dengan tangisan teman-temannya yang lain menyulut emosi Kaizo.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya membuat Kaizo menoleh, Kaizo menemukan Maskmana di sisinya. Pria yang juga gurunya itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bukan berarti Kaizo menginginkan dia mengatakan sesuatu, gurunya itu kenal pada muridnya dengan baik, Kaizo memang enggan untuk bicara saat ini, dia hanya ingin diam dengan pikiran kosongnya, sentuhan lembut Maskmana membantu Kaizo meredakan emosi yang tadi sempat muncul.

Di ruang pembakaran, Nut bersuka rela untuk membantu seluruh rangkaian pengkremasian Fang meminta persetujuan dari Kaizo untuk memulai pengkremasian. Kaizo memberikan anggukan persetujuan, Nut menerimanya, dan menekan tombol.

Peti mati Fang bergerak masuk ke dalam tungku pembakaran, tanpa sadar tangan Kaizo menyentuh kaca sekat di depannya, dia seperti ingin menarik kembali peti itu untuk keluar dari tungku pembakaran, tapi hingga pintu tungku itu tertutup di depannya, Kaizo tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, pintu itu meninggalkan keheningan yang menyiksa, mata Kaizo terpejam saat telinganya menangkap bunyi api yang melahap udara dan peti mati Fang didalam sana, seakan tubuh Kaizo juga ikut terbakar di dalamnya, dia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

_Apa Fang merasakan sakit?_ Tanya Kaizo didalam kepalanya, A_pa Fang benar-benar sudah pergi?_ _Bagaimana jika semua ini salah? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Fang berteriak didalam sana? Bagaiamana jika dia sebenarnya masih hidup?_

Kaizo tidak tahu berapa lama dia berdiri menatap tungku pembakaran itu hingga satu persatu orang meninggalkan ruang pengantaran dan hanya menyisakan dia dan pikirannya seorang, biasanya kremasi membutuhkan waktu tiga jam namun Kaizo merasa waktu berjalan cepat, seolah dunia tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk dapat berlama-lama meratapi jasad adiknya. Dia terus berada disana, melihat adiknya dari kejauhan, menemani kepergiannya hingga seluruh tubuh Fang hancur menjadi serpihan abu.

Memorinya berantakan, apa yang terjadi selama tubuh Fang dikremasi dan setelahnya tidak dapat Kaizo ingat dengan baik, sejauh yang dapat dia ingat di kepalanya adalah Nut memanggilnya, mengarahkan Kaizo ke ruang penyerahan untuk memberikan abu Fang yang dimasukkan kedalam kotak keramik keunguan. Kaizo menerimanya, membawa kotak itu dengan lembut namun kuat, seperti saat dirinya dipercaya oleh orangtuanya yang juga sudah tiada untuk menggendong Fang saat dia masih baru lahir, Fang kecil yang terbungkus dalam balutan selimut, hangat dan lembut.

Dan sekarang, di sanalah dia, terduduk di ranjang kamarnya, kotak abu Fang diletakkan di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Lagi… Kaizo tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan dengan duduk di ranjangnya seperti ini, masih dengan balutan jas. Dia berusaha menahan suatu emosi yang muncul, Kaizo tidak ingin emosi itu keluar, tidak lagi.

Matanya terpejam, mengingat baru dua hari lalu dia bertemu dengan Fang, adiknya yang sering tergagap saat berhadapan dengannya itu mengatakan dia akan menjalankan misi esok siang di planet Xolion untuk melacak penjual power sphere palsu. Dia terlihat sehat, ada senyuman kecil di wajahnya saat Kaizo berkata untuk berhati-hati saat menjalankan misi solonya.

_Anak itu tidak mendengarkan perkataannya…_

Kaizo berada di ruang kendali saat itu, bercengkrama dengan Laksamana Tarung perihal pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini, hingga telepon dari kepolisian intergalaxy memasuki saluran komunikasi Tapops, mengatakan ada seorang kadet yang tewas saat menjalankan misi dan memintanya untuk datang mengidentifikasi karena kebetulan, kadet yang tewas itu memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Kaizo seketika kehilangan kontrol atas pikiran dan emosinya.

Tenggorokkannya kering, dia merasa haus, Kaizo membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk mendorong kedua kakinya agar mau bergerak melangkah mengambil segelas air di meja kerjanya. Kamarnya sangat hening, yang entah kenapa semakin menyiksa kaizo, bunyi langkah dan dentingan gelas terasa seperti tawa yang mengejeknya, teko yang terisi setengah air itu terasa berat, membuat Kaizo muak. Dorongan untuk melempar gelas itu menjadi serpihan kecil meraung-raung.

Kaizo menengguk cairan itu, dinginnya air melewati tenggorokkannya tidak meredamkan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, gerangan hebat keluar dari mulutnya, gelas ditangannya dilontarkan ke tembok, membiarkan pecahan gelas itu berjatuhan ke lantai. Ketenangan datang sejenak, sebelum dorongan-dorongan lain bermunculan.

Kaizo kembali melempar teko air ke ujung ruangan, tidak peduli dengan kehancuran yang dia hasilkan. Entah itu buku atau apapun menjadi sasaran emosi Kaizo, dia meninju tembok kamarnya hingga kepalan tangannya meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di tembok itu.

Kaizo menghancurkan barang yang dapat dia hancurkan, apapun kecuali kotak abu mayat Fang. Kaizo meraung dan menggerang hingga dia sendiri kelelahan, hingga dia terduduk di antara benda-benda yang dia hancurkan, kedua kepalan tangan mengeluarkan cairan merah, napasnya terengah.

"Kenapa Fang?" Teriak Kaizo pada kotak abu mayat itu "Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?"

.

.

.

Nut mengecek layar kontrol di pesawat ruang angkasanya, memastikan tidak ada pesawat angkasa yang tidak dikehendakinya untuk muncul tiba-tiba di radar. Dia mengendarai pesawat angkasa ke sebuah planet berukuran medium di sektor Willow-434, sektor yang cukup jauh, tanpa satupun planet berpenghuni kecuali yang satu ini.

Di depannya planet berwarna kemerahan menampakkan diri, Akarua namanya, planet yang seharusnya tidak berpenghuni itu nyatanya dihuni alien asing yang menempati planet itu hampir selama satu dekade belakangan ini, Nut mendaratkan pesawatnya ke titik pendaratan di planet itu. Dari layar kendali, Nut dapat melihat beberapa orang berkumpul tidak jauh dari titik pendaratannya.

Dia tidak pernah mau merepotkan diri untuk turun ke planet ini, sejujurnya dia tidak suka dengan aroma di planet Akarua, pengap dan berbau zat besi pekat, mengingatkannya pada padang pembantaian. Nut membuka pintu pesawat angkasanya, dia akan mempersilakan mereka masuk untuk mengambil pesanan mereka, pesanan yang sekarang berada di dalam tempat tidur tabung horizontal dibelakangnya.

Nut duduk manis di kursi kendali, memutar kursi itu agar menghadap ke arah pintu yang terbuka, lima orang memasuki ruangan dengan seragam hitam serupa, seorang wanita berkulit hijau memimpin ke empat orang itu, paras wanita itu sempurna, tipe yang akan diakui kecantikannya oleh berbagai jenis alien yang ada di galaxy ini, wajahnya selalu dihias dengan senyuman ramah dan menenangkan, topeng sempurna untuk seorang dokter maniak.

Kepalanya segera terarah pada meja silinder berisi air dan pesanan yang dia nantikan, tawa pelan penuh kepuasan keluar "Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku Nut." Bola matanya membesar memeriksa seluruh inci pesanannya "Seperti biasa, sangat sempurna."

Nut mengulurkan tangannya "Dan kiranya mana bayaran untuk pemasok paling setiamu ini?"

Wanita itu memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya, salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sekantong besar uang dan memberikannya pada Nut.

Nut menimbang kantong itu dengan tangannya, dia mengangguk puas "Seperti biasa juga dari pelanggan setiaku." Nut berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tabung, memeriksa tubuh yang sedang terbaring di dalamnya.

"Hai Fang." Ucap si wanita pada tubuh di depannya, tatapannya masih lekat memperhatikan calon uji cobanya "Ras alien Gogobugi sudah sangat langka, aku tidak percaya aku mendapatkan salah satunya."

"Masih ada satu lagi di Tapops." Ucap Nut.

Si wanita mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak tertarik "Dia sudah terlalu tua, aku hanya bermain dengan tubuh anak kecil." Si wanita mengeluarkan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk membawa subjek uji cobanya yang segera dituruti oleh mereka.

Tatapan Nut mengikuti kepergian keempat alien yang membawa tempat tidur itu "Mungkin yang ini akan berhasil." Ucap Nut berbalik dan mulai mensistem ulang pesawatnya untuk lepas landas.

Si wanita tertawa "Yang kali ini akan berhasil." Ucapnya meninggalkan pesawat itu, terlihat bersemangat untuk mengerjakan proyek yang sangat dia yakini akan berhasil.

Genggaman tangan Nut mengeras pada yoke pesawat, sejujurnya dia tidak berharap proyek si dokter maniak akan berhasil, karena jika iya, posisinya mungkin akan berada dalam bahaya, Tapops tidak akan menjadi tempat aman lagi baginya, bahkan sebelum dirinya terbukti bersalah, jika abang dari si anak itu sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, Nut akan dicabik sebelum dirinya menginjakan kaki ke pengadilan.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini baru prolog untuk fanfic baru

yang ini sudah saya usahakan agar tidak sepanjang i can''t understand, capek juga kalo kepanjangan hehehe.

plotnya akan cepat tapi updatenya tidak akan secepat i can't understand yaa

semoga terhibur


	2. Chapter 2

BBB HANYA MILIK ANIMONSTA

SEMOGA TERHIBUR

* * *

"Totalnya 30 Lei" ucap seorang pedagang berkulit merah.

Ramen-Man mengeluarkan dompetnya, dia menyerahkan uang senilai 50 Lei kepada pedagang didepannya bersamaan dengan mengambil sekantung makanan dan minuman yang dia beli dari pedagang berkulit merah itu.

Selama menunggu kembalian, telinganya diam-diam menangkap percakapan yang terjadi disekitar. Satu bahasa saling menimpa bahasa lainnya di pasar ini, bahasa otentik sudah beralkulturasi sejak lama dengan bahasa pendatang sehingga menghasilkan ragam bahasa baru. Ramen-Man telah dididik untuk menguasai berbagai jenis bahasa asing semenjak berguru dengan Maskmana, memahami bahasa campur aduk di pasar ini bukanlah masalah bagi Ramen-Man, dia dapat memahami setiap permbicaraan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Kebanyakan adalah pembicaraan normal tentang keadaan pasar, persaingan tawar menawar sengit antara penjual dan pembeli yang menginginkan diskon, juga ocehan anak-anak yang merengek minta dibelikan ini dan itu.

Pasar di planet Cofion selalu ramai dan menjadi primadona pasar kuliner segalaxy UNIA-226, bahkan dari galaxy tetangga, galaxy tempat markas Tempur-A berada, bisik-bisik tentang surga kuliner planet Cofion menjangkau telinga para kadet Tempur-A. Planet Cofion sudah menjadi tujuan paling populer bagi para kadet Tempur-A sebagai tempat berlibur saat mereka menerima cuti.

Ramen-Man menyukai kuliner, dia juga berencana untuk pergi ke planet ini sebagai destinasi liburan, dia sudah menyusun rencana itu bersama Fang dan abangnya yang acuh tak acuh namun akhirnya setuju untuk ikut beberapa bulan sebelumnya, mereka sudah menetapkan tanggal cuti, sayangnya rencana tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, karena Fang ternyata.…

Si pedagang di depannya memberikan dua lembar uang kembalian, Ramen-Man mengucapkan terima kasih seraya mengusir pikiran tentang rencana yang dapat dikatakan pupus itu, rasanya seperti ironi, dia datang ke planet yang menjadi tujuan liburan sebelumnya, tapi kunjungannya kali ini bukanlah untuk liburan melainkan untuk misi penyamaran.

Ramen-Man berbalik, kakinya mengambil langkah cepat dan panjang, gesit menyelinap di antara kerumunan alien-alien berbagai warna dan bentuk, pandangannya terarah ke jembatan besar, bahkan dari kejauhan matanya segera menangkap sosok patner misi penyamarannya yang terduduk di deretan bangku panjang di sisi jembatan, walaupun mereka telah menyesuaikan pakaian mereka dengan jenis pakaian di planet ini, sosok Kaizo masih mencolok diantara kerumunan. Mungkin dikarenakan orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat bergerombol, bercengkrama ceria dengan teman atau keluarga mereka, sedangkan Kaizo tertunduk lesu.

"Ini." ucap Ramen-Man ketika mencapai tempat Kaizo berada seraya menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi makanan pada Kaizo, patner kerjanya hanya meliriknya sejenak, saat Kaizo tidak kunjung mengambil kantung itu Ramen-Man mendudukan diri di sisi Kaizo.

Ramen-Man mengeluarkan Body Health Indicator dari jasnya, benda itu berbentuk seperti pulpen dengan jarum di ujungnya, benda yang selalu harus para kadet bawa setiap menjalankan misi untuk memastikan keadaan tubuh mereka sesuai untuk misi yang mereka jalani, benda itu dapat memberikan data tentang kondisi fisik dan mendaftar nutrisi apa yang mereka perlukan agar tubuh mereka selalu berada dalam level fit untuk misi. Tanpa permisi Ramen-Man menusukkan ujung jarum itu di belakang leher Kaizo, mengambil sampel darahnya.

Sadar patner kerjanya telah memeriksan kesehatan tubuhnya tanpa izin, Kaizo memelototi Ramen-Man, dia berusaha merenggut BHI itu dari tangan Ramen-Man, namun tangannya bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan itu.

Ramen-Man mengelak dari Kaizo begitu mudahnya, yang biasanya tidak mungkin terjadi, dia menatap data yang diproses di BHI, dahinya mengerut akibat data yang BHI proses "Kadar gulamu rendah, asupan kalori tidak mencukupi kebutuhan harian, kau juga kurang darah dan Body mass juga…"

"Aku baik-baik saja." potong Kaizo.

Ramen-Man mengacungkan BHI di depan wajah Kaizo "Sayangnya benda ini mengatakan tidak." Dia mengeluarkan makanan dari kantung plastik, menyerahkan paksa ke tangan Kaizo "Makan! Aku tidak mau menggotongmu kalau kau ambruk." Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan bagiannya juga.

Ramen-Man membeli apa yang dia yakini sebagai roti goreng isi daging dari kios terdekat, dia memotongnya menjadi dua bagian, isiannya memang terlihat seperti daging, saat mengambil gigitan pertama, aroma dan rasa sayuran meluber kedalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan irisan daging lembut berlemak, makanannya enak, renyah di luar, lembut dan lumer didalam. Kurang dari satu menit Ramen-Man sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya sedangkan Kaizo bahkan tidak menatap makananannya sama sekali.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak kematian Fang, dan Kaizo masih kesulitan untuk menerimanya. Ramen-Man bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya Kaizo rasakan, Ramen-Man tidak memiliki saudara, dan dia tidak dapat sepenuhnya memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Kaizo, walau Fang juga menjadi sosok signifikan di kehidupan Ramen-Man, duka yang Ramen-Man rasakan sepertinya tidak membandingi apa yang Kaizo rasakan.

Ramen-Man mengenal kedua saudara itu semenjak Maskmana membawa mereka ke bawah asuhannya sembilan tahun lalu. Semua orang mengenal Kaizo sebagai sosok yang tidak memiliki hati, sosok dingin yang tidak akan ragu untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang dan sosok yang tidak akan segan menyiksa adiknya sendiri, walau sebenarnya tidak begitu. Dia menyaksikan banyak hal yang orang lain tidak dapat lihat dari kedua bersaudara itu, dia melihat bagaimana Kaizo membesarkan Fang dengan penuh kasih sayang dan didikkan yang seimbang, dia melihat kedekatan yang mereka sembunyikan dari mata orang luar, dia melihat alasan yang menyertai tindakan dingin Kaizo yang diarahkan pada Fang di waktu-waktu tertentu, selalu alasan baik dan penuh kepedulian pada adik kecilnya.

Di minggu-minggu awal selepas kematian Fang, Kaizo terlihat dapat mengatasi dukanya, dia terlihat melakukan aktifitas dan pekerjaannya sebaik seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang curiga kalau sebenarnya Kaizo masih berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam dalam duka, lagipula kebanyakan orang menganggap Kaizo adalah sosok yang tidak tahu apa itu duka. Kaizo mungkin berhasil membohongi kadet-kadet lain dengan topeng bekunya, namun Kaizo tidak dapat membohongi matanya, terutama Maskmana.

Ramen-Man dapat melihat Kaizo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Fang, fakta bahwa hasil autopsy Fang yang mengatakan Fang tewas dikarenakan bekerja melampaui batas kemampuan fisiknya seolah menjadi tikaman menyakitkan bagi Kaizo. Ramen-Man dapat merasakan kemarahan Kaizo, marah pada dirinya, marah pada Tapops, marah pada nasib yang membawa mereka tidak dapat menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya alien lain di galaxy ini.

Maskmana khawatir, dia pun khawatir, Kaizo seolah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan terus menerus bekerja. Ramen-Man tahu bagaimana Kaizo jika saudara segurunya itu sudah menceburkan diri ke dalam pekerjaannya, Kaizo gila bekerja, hanya saja tidak pernah sebrutal ini. Kaizo sadar dia makhluk hidup, dia bukanlah makhluk terkuat di galaxy ini, dia tahu batas kemampuan tubuhnya dan dia tahu apa yang tubuhnya butuhkan.

Ramen-Man mengenal Kaizo sebagai sosok yang memperdulikan kesehatan tubuhnya, semua dia lakukan demi dapat menjalankan misinya seoptimal mungkin, selama Kaizo dapat memilih, dia selalu memilih makanan yang dapat memberikan asupan nutrisi seimbang untuk tubuhnya, sesibuk apapun dia, Kaizo dapat memanfaatkan setiap menit untuk memberikan tubuhnya istirahat agar dapat berkerja maksimal kedepannya

Sekarang… Kaizo seolah melupakan hal itu, dia bekerja tanpa mengingat apa itu istirahat, dia lupa atau sebenarnya sengaja untuk tidak makan ataupun minum dan bergantung pada puluhan tablet suplemen, dari bayang-bayang hitam di bawah matanya, Ramen-Man tahu kalau Kaizo juga kesulitan atau sesungguhnya menolak untuk tidur.

Kaizo merusak tubuhnya sendiri, minggu-minggu awal mungkin tubuhnya masih kuat menahan pola aktifitasnya sekarang, namun setelah dua bulan berlalu, tubuhnya mulai menyerah, seperti beberapa saat lalu, di tengah misi mereka mencari informasi tentang pergerakan organisasi kriminal, Kaizo tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut, wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Kondisi Kaizo memaksa mereka untuk mengambil jeda di misi penyamaran ini.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus Kai." ucap Ramen-Man.

Kaizo akhirnya mengambil gigitan pertama, mengunyahnya perlahan, mungkin akhirnya dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup menjalani misi ini jika dia menolak untuk memberikan tubuhnya bahan bakar "Apa maksudmu?"

Ramen-Man bersandar di bangku panjang "Yaa… Lanjutkan saja kepura-puraanmu itu, lanjutkan saja berlagak tidak tahu."

Kaizo tidak membalasnya, dia mengamil botol minuman dari dalam kantung dan menenggaknya banyak banyak.

Data BHI menyebutkan kalau Kaizo juga dehidrasi, sepertinya dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya kehausan, apapun yang mengganggunya sekarang mengakibatkan tubuhnya gagal memberikan sinyal ke otaknya untuk minum saat haus atau sebenarnya dia sudah tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu… jika Fang masih…"

"Jangan!" potong Kaizo cepat "Jangan sebut namanya, aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Apa kau menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kematian Fang? Apa kau berusaha menyusulnya saat ini?" lanjut Ramen-Man mengacuhkan ucapan Kaizo.

Kaizo memandangnya kesal, rona kemerahan muncul di wajah pucatnya, pastinya dikarenakan menahan amarah "Ini bukan tempatnya untuk membahas hal itu, kita kesini bukan untuk membahas hal itu."

"Duduk-duduk santai di bangku ini juga bukan tujuan kita kesini." balas Ramen-Man cepat "Jika kau lebih peduli pada tubuhmu dan tidak ambruk di tengah jalan lalu menyebabkan kita duduk-duduk di bangku ini maka aku tidak akan membahas apapun tentang Fang." ucap Ramen-Man kesal, dia tidak berniat untuk menyalahkan Kaizo karena misi mereka terjeda, namun kadang Kaizo membutuhkan kata-kata menusuk agar dapat menembus kepalanya yang keras itu.

Kaizo membuang muka, meneruskan makannya dalam diam sementara Ramen-Man membuka tablet misinya, memeriksa informasi tentang misi aliansi penyamaran mereka hari ini. Menurut data sebuah organisasi criminal yang mereka sebut sebagai La Mira Cruvia, bos segala bos dari kejahatan terorganisir yang dilakukan oleh para ilmuan gila menunjukkan gerak geriknya di planet ini.

Organisasi itu dipimpin oleh seorang pria berotak cemerlang bermana Salvatore, berbeda dari para criminal lainnya yang rakus akan kekuatan power sphere, organisasi La Mira Cruvia tidak mengambil ketertarikan sama sekali dengan kekuatan power sphere. La Mira Cruvia diisi oleh para ilmuan yang berambisi menciptakan sesuatu yang berada di luar pemikiran orang waras, otak mereka yang cemerlang memungkinkan mereka untuk menciptakan senjata yang kekuatannya melampaui kekuatan power sphere.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui tujuan pasti La Mira Cruvia, tapi kriminalitas yang biasa mereka lakukan berupa menjajah planet yang memiliki materi dan unsur-unsur yang mereka butuhkan untuk penelitian mereka, kejahatan lainnya berupa genosida, mereka terkenal mengirimkan senjata buatan mereka untuk uji coba ke sebuah planet berpenghuni hanya untuk melihat seberapa kuat daya hancurnya, yang biasanya berhasil menghancurkan kehidupan di satu planet, bukan hal jarang juga La Mira Cruvia melakukan penculikan terhadap ras-ras alien tertentu hanya untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan penelitian.

Tindakan mereka jelas melanggar undang-undang perdamaian antariksa, nyatanya La Mira Cruvia menjadi organisasi paling ditakuti di semesta, menjadikan para perompak antariksa hanya semata-mata butiran debu jika sudah dibandingkan dengan La Mira Cruvia. Organisasi itu sempat lumpuh saat 12 tahun lalu Salvatore tertangkap oleh kemiliteran antariksa, dia diseret ke pengadilan, hukuman mati turun untuk Salvatore, namun saat hari eksekusinya datang, penjara Die Brune, penjara yang terkenal sebagai penjara para criminal kelas kakap diluluhlantahkan oleh putri semata wayang Salvatore.

Dan tentu akibat amukkan putrinya, Salvatore berhasil bebas. Organisasi mereka tidak terdengar untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aktif kembali dan menimbulkan kesatuan keamanan antariksa kalang kabut. Mereka tidak becus mengatasi tugas mereka sebagai kesatuan keamanan dan menarik paksa lembaga perlindungan lain untuk turun tangan.

Tapops dan Tempur-A adalah Lembaga dengan tujuan melindungi power sphere agar tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah, membasmi organisasi yang menggunakan power sphere secara illegal, mencegah penjualan gelap power sphere dan membasmi para perakit power sphere illegal. Mengejar buronan criminal seperti La Mira Cruvia bukanlah tugas mereka.

Tapi sebagai Lembaga perlindungan, Tapops dan Tempur-A tidak bisa begitu saja menjadi Lembaga mandiri, walaupun mereka menginginkan itu. Segala hal di dunia ini memiliki peraturan dan undang-undang, untuk mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai sebuah lembaga legal maka Tapops dan Tempur-A harus berada di bawah yuridiksi militer antariksa, yang sayangnya membuat para militer itu dapat menyetir pergerakan Tapops dan Tempur-A sesuka hati mereka.

Walaupun mereka tahu Tapops dan Tempur-A tidak memiliki banyak personil, mereka kerap mengirimkan misi-misi dengan dalih adanya indikasi penggunaan power sphere. Hanya dengan kata indikasi penggunaan power sphere mereka dapat menggerakan Tapops dan Tempur-A untuk melakukan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh militer.

Banyak personil Tapops dan Tempur-A tewas dalam misi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan power sphere, bukan hal yang jarang bagi personil Tapops dan Tempur-A harus bekerja tanpa henti dikarenakan perintah militer antariksa. Personil yang gugur akibat memaksakan tubuh mereka untuk bekerja nyatanya bukan hanya Fang seorang.

"Mau es krim!"

Ramen-Man menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan sayap sedang merengek pada ibunya untuk dibelikan es krim, tangan kecilnya menarik narik ujung gaun ibunya.

Jantung Ramen-Man berdegub, terkejut akibat suara si anak yang merengek begitu mirip dengan suara Fang saat anak itu masih sangat bergantung pada Kaizo. Bahkan cara anak itu merengek dengan menarik-narik ujung pakaian ibunya mengingatkan Ramen-Man saat Fang merengek minta ditemani bermain oleh abangnya. Perlahan mata Ramen-Man melirik ke arah Kaizo, pemuda itu tengah terduduk tegak, matanya lekat memperhatikan si anak yang sedang merengek pada ibunya.

Sementara Ramen-Man memperhatikan Kaizo, pemuda yang masih berduka itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada si anak, Kaizo mematung membiarkan roti di tangannya terjatuh, dia memperhatikan anak itu tanpa berkedip.

Ramen-Man menepuk pahanya dan bangkit.

Kaizo tersentak, melirik ke sisi tempat Ramen-Man duduk, matanya melebar saat sadar Ramen-Man sudah berdiri tanpa dia sadari dan roti di tangannya sekarang tergeletak di tanah.

"Kita akhiri saja untuk hari ini." ucap Ramen-Man

Ekspresi Kaizo menunjukkan tanda tanya besar "Kita belum mendapatkan apa-apa."

"Ya, tapi kepala dan tubuhmu tidak memenuhi klasifikasi untuk menjalankan misi ini, kita Kembali ke kapal angkasa sekarang, kita lanjutkan esok hari."

Mulut Kaizo terbuka ingin membantah, tapi Ramen-Man membungkamnya dengan deretan alasan kenapa dia mengakhiri misi untuk hari ini. Kesatuan militer tidak memberikan mereka batas waktu berapa lama mereka harus menjalankan misi, jadi ada waktu cukup bagi Kaizo untuk memulihkan kekuatannya. Misi penyamaran ini adalah misi aliansi yang membutuhkan kekuatan dua kapten berpengalaman, sebagai seorang kapten yang dipercaya untuk menjalankan misi ini Kaizo harus berada dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan. Dan sekarang keadaannya tidak menyatakan begitu, misi ini bukan hanya kewajiban Ramen-Man, melainkan kewajiban mereka.

Sebagai kapten, Kaizo bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan anak buahnya, apakah pantas sebagai seorang kapten tidak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat memimpin sebuah tim atau seorang anak buahnya jika dia sendiri tidak becus menjaga tubuhnya? bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menjalankan tugasnya untuk melindungi orang banyak jika dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara melindungi tubuhnya?

Mulut Kaizo terkatup, dia tidak mencoba membantah. Ramen-Man memberikan isyarat untuk Kembali ke kapal angkasa. Bukan tabiatnya untuk bersikap dingin seperti ini, tapi dia tidak punya banyak pilihan, lagipula Ramen-Man tidak tega membiarkan Kaizo terus memandangi anak-anak yang mengingatkannya pada Fang.

.

.

.

Kaizo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, bahkan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dia memerlukan banyak usaha. Ini mengherankan, dari banyaknya pil penambah stamina dan pil multivitamin yang dia tenggak, tidak ada satupun yang sepertinya memberikan efek pada tubuhnya.

Dia tidak percaya tubuhnya bisa begini, Kaizo tidak pernah merasa terkhianati oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia nyaris ambruk ditengah-tengah misinya, bagaimana bisa seorang kapten sepertinya mengganggu jalannya misi sehingga harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum menemukan apa-apa.

Tapi… Kaizo tahu betul apa yang terjadi padanya adalah kesalahannya sendiri, dia tidak akan mengelak, dia sadar sejak kepergian Fang, Kaizo seperti bukan dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, dia kesulitan melakukan hal yang sebenarnya adalah hal sepele. Memaksakan diri sendiri untuk memakan makanan mentah atau basi bukan hal sulit baginya dulu, dia sadar tubuhnya butuh makan, makanan buruk menyerupai sampah itu pun memiliki setidaknya sedikit nutrisi yang dia butuhkan saat menjalankan misi, dia dapat memerintah tubuhnya untuk tidur dalam keadaan apapun, tidur selama dua menit dalam posisi duduk ataupun berdiri bukanlah masalah, dia dapat memanfaatkan waktunya sebaik mungkin agar dapat menyeimbangkan kinerjanya.

_Apa kau menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kematian Fang? Apa kau berusaha menyusulnya saat ini?_

Suara Ramen-Man seketika bergema di batok kepalanya. Dia tidak yakin, dia ragu, dan lagi, Kaizo tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, dia bukanlah sosok yang peragu, mulutnya selalu bekerja sesuai dengan kepalanya perintahkan, bagi Kaizo keraguan tidak lain lagi setara dengan kematian baginya, pekerjaannya menuntut Kaizo untuk selalu memperhitungkan situasi dan kondisi, dia harus yakin dengan setiap strategi yang dia ambil, namun sekarang hanya dengan pertanyaan sepele itu, Kaizo kebingungan.

Jawabannya mungkin iya… dan tidak…atau mungkin sebaliknya, atau mungkin tidak keduanya…

Sial… sekarang makanan yang susah payah dia masukkan ke lambungnya seolah memaksa untuk dikeluarkan kembali, dan ada apa dengan sakit kepala ini? kenapa tubuhnya terasa seperti ingin berpecah?

Dia tidak ingin tidur, tapi dia harus, tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat demi menjalankan misi ini. namun Kaizo tidak akan berbohong kalau dia benci mengistirahatkan tubuhnya semenjak kepergian Fang. Dia tidak kuat, setiap kali dia memejamkan matanya, setiap kali dia tercebur dalam mimpinya, Fang beserta kedua orangtuanya akan selalu ada disana. Kaizo membenci perasaan yang akan menikamnya saat dia terbangun dan tersadar kalau kebahagiaan yang dia saksikan tadi hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Kaizo beranjak dari ranjangnya, terhuyung-huyung mengambil kotak P3K, dia mengambil beberapa butir obat penghilang rasa sakit, beberapa lainnya berupa obat anemia, dan obat tidur, menenggaknya dalam sekali suap, dia mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya, bersandar seraya menunggu pil-pil itu mengeluarkan keajaibannya.

Matanya mulai terasa terbebani, Kaizo melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya saat rasa kantuk berdatangan, dia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum terbuka kembali karena bulu kudunya meremang, matanya menangkap siluet familiar di seberang ruangan, berdiri menatapnya.

"Fang?" ucap Kaizo tanpa dia sadari.

Pandangannya memburam karena efek obat tidur, siluet di seberang ruangan memiringkan kepalanya seolah merespon panggilan Kaizo.

'_Abang.'_

Sekarang Kaizo mendengar siluet itu memanggilnya, betapa dia merindukan panggilan itu. Siluet itu terlihat bergerak, Kaizo mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa benar siluet yang menyerupai adiknya itu sedang mendekat, Kaizo berusaha menahan efek obat tidur yang mulai menguasainya, menunggu siluet itu mendatangi tempat Kaizo berada, namun sebelum siluet itu mencapai tempatnya berada Kaizo tercebur dalam mimpinya.

Kaizo menemukan dirinya terduduk di ruang makan, kedua tangannya bersandar di atas meja bulat dengan taplak kuning, seorang pria dengan rambut biru dan kumis di atas bibirnya terduduk di seberang Kaizo, satu tangannya memegang mug dengan kepulan uap sedangkan di tangan lainnya memegang sebuah lipatan koran.

Pria itu adalah ayahnya….

Kaizo memindahkan pandangannya, di dapur, dia menemukan seorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya, rambutnya tersanggul anggun dengan ornamem rambut khas, wanita itu berbalik, kedua tangannya yang dilapisi dengan sarung tangan dapur memegang sebuah panci besar, wanita itu tersenyum saat menemukan Kaizo sedang memandangnya.

"Ada apa sayang? Sudah tidak sabar?" tanya wanita itu dengan tawa kecil.

Wanita itu adalah ibunya….

Kaizo tidak segera menjawab, orangtuanya terlihat seperti terakhir kali dia melihat mereka sebelum orangtuanya tewas akibat perang. Suara mereka… Kaizo begitu merindukan suara mereka, dia rindu akan kasih sayang mereka.

"Tidak juga" balas Kaizo, walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu, sudah berkali-kali dia memimpikan tentang keluarganya yang kembali utuh, entah sejak kapan dia mulai sadar saat dirinya bermimpi, keputusannya untuk menjawab atau tidak pertanyaan orangtuanya di dalam mimpi tidak akan berpengaruh dengan jalannya mimpi. Dia tahu dia sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"Kaizo sudah tidak sabar ya?" tanya ayahnya, pria dengan kumis itu menyingkirkan koran yang tengah dibacanya, lalu menyesap minumannya perlahan "Hari ini ibu memasak makanan sup kesukaan Kaizo loh."

"Ya." balas Kaizo.

Ini menyakitkan, mimpi ini sangat menyakitkan. Dulu… saat duka akibat kehilangan orangtuanya belum menghilang, setiap kali Kaizo memimpikan mereka, Kaizo ingat di mimpinya dia akan menangis sembari memohon mohon kepada orangtuanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya, di mimpi itu, dia menarik-narik tangan ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi bersamanya, ke tempat yang Kaizo pikir aman, tapi tentu saja dia tidak dapat menyelamatkan mereka ataupun membawa mereka untuk hidup kembali, sekeras apapun dia menjerit, sekuat apapun dia menarik kedua orangtuanya agar tidak meninggalkannya, dia tidak mampu, dia tidak dapat mengembalikan masa-masa yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kaizo sudah merelakan kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi dan tidak akan kembali, dia sudah menerima kematian mereka sejak lama, dia sudah berhenti menjerit saat memimpikan mereka. Dia sadar tidak ada gunanya untuk terus menangisi kematian mereka, dia harus kuat, dia memang kehilangan orangtuanya namun dia tidak sebatang kara, kebahagiaannya belum sepenuhnya musnah, karena Kaizo masih memiliki Fang.

Kaizo merasakan sesuatu menarik narik ujung kemejanya, dia menunduk dan menemukan Fang kecil dengan boneka pinguin di pelukannya.

"Fang." panggil ayahnya ikut menyadari apa yang dilihat Kaizo "Ayo duduk di kursi Fang, kalau makan tidak boleh dipangku abang, Fang harus duduk manis di kursi."

Wajah adiknya merengut "Iya ayah." Jawabnya kecewa, dia berpaling dari Kaizo, hendak naik ke kursinya sendiri.

Namun Kaizo tidak membiarkannya, dia menarik Fang ke pangkuannya. Fang kecil tertawa menggemaskan saat Kaizo menaruhnya di pangkuan abangnya.

"Kaizo sayang." panggil ibunya seraya meletakkan panci ke meja makan mereka "Biarkan Fang duduk di kursinya sendiri."

Kaizo mengacuhkan ucapan ibunya, fokusnya berpindah kepada Fang sepenuhnya, anak itu terlihat bahagia berada di pangkuannya, keinginan sepelenya untuk duduk di pangkuan Kaizo sudah sangat membahagian si kecil Fang.

"Tidak apa-apa ya Pang dan tuan pingui di pangku abang?" tanyanya.

Kaizo tersenyum. Mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak terdengar. Tuan pingui adalah nama dari boneka pinguin yang selalu dibawa-bawa Fang, boneka itu bahkan punya kursinya sendiri di meja makan ini, tepat di sisi Fang.

"Ya… tidak apa-apa." Balas Kaizo

Orangtuanya berkata sesuatu, tapi di telinga Kaizo suara mereka teredam. Keadaan ruang makan di rumah masa kecilnya berubah buram seperti secarik foto yang teredam air. Pandangan Kaizo hanya terarah pada si kecil Fang dipangkuannya, kacamata bulat yang membingkai kedua matanya yang tidak kalah bulat menatapnya, pipinya yang terisi ikut membulat saat dia tersenyum ketika Kaizo mencubit ujung hidungnya.

Tembok ruang makan bercat violet perlahan meleleh seperti lilin terbakar, menampilkan dinding bercat putih di baliknya, bingkai-bingkai foto terhisap ke dalam tembok dan tergantikan dengan lemari-lemari besi kotak. Kaizo merasakan perubahan drastis itu, namun dia paham, ini adalah mimpi, waktu dan tempat dapat berubah hanya dalam kedipan mata. Kali ini, mimpinya membiarkan Kaizo untuk melihat perubahannya, yang sebenarnya cukup jarang terjadi.

Lampu di ruang makan berkedip-kedip, aroma formalin yang begitu dibencinya menusuk penciuman Kaizo, di pangkuannya, si Fang kecil terlihat tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, perhatian anak itu hanya tertuju pada abangnya. Si Fang kecil bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat lampu di ruangan itu padam, meninggalkan mereka terduduk di ruangan gelap gulita dalam keheningan. Saat lampu menyala kembali, meja bulat di depannya telah berubah menjadi meja panjang, sesuatu atau seseorang berbaring di atasnya, Kaizo dapat melihat tangan dengan jam kuasa ungu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sedangkan tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut putih.

Kaizo mendekap si kecil Fang, dia tahu siapa itu, dia tahu siapa yang terbaring di meja panjang itu.

"Fang." Ucap Kaizo pelan.

"Iya abang?" Fang kecil di pangkuannya menjawab.

Mendengarnya membuat Kaizo terisak, jahat sekali mimpi ini, dia dipaksa melihat adik kecilnya bersamaan dengan masa depan yang menunggu adiknya. Dia tidak rela, dia tidak mau melepaskan Fang secepat ini.

Dekapan Kaizo semakin erat saat seorang dokter tiba-tiba muncul di dekat meja Fang terbaring, dokter itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih, namun wajahnya hanya berupa lubang hitam kosong. Mata kaizo membelalak saat melihat si dokter perlahan menyibak selimut putih itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu! Tutup!" jerit Kaizo walaupun dia tahu tidak ada gunanya "Aku tidak mau melihatnya, aku tidak mau!"

_Lance Corporal Fang, jenis kelamin ; pria, berasal dari planet Gogobugi, umur 14 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 13 April, warna rambut ; biru malam, warna mata ; crimson_

Gema suara bermunculan disekitarnya. Memutar ulang percakapan mengerikan di ruang identifikasi.

_Bisa kalian konfirmasi bahwa identitas jasad ini tepat dengan identitas alien yang saya sebutkan?_

"Bukan… itu bukan Fang." bantah Kaizo pada gema suara itu.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Apa kau bisa mengkonfirmasi jasad ini adalah alien yang saya sebutkan identitasnya tadi?_

"Bukan!" balas Kaizo "Itu bukan Fang."

_Ya, ini Fang._

"Kumohon… itu bukan adikku" jawab Kaizo masih tidak mau menerima kepergiannya, kenapa di mimpi ini dia harus melihat jasad adiknya, dia sudah sangat tersiksa saat bangun setelah melihat mimpi indah, lalu sekarang dia harus bangun dengan berkali-kali lipat siksaan karena mimpi indah ini tergantikan dengan mimpi terburuknya.

Kaizo mendengar suara isakan, Fang kecil di pangkuannya menangis karena melihat abangnya menangis. Kaizo hanya dapat menatap si Fang kecil, dia sendiri terisak. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan si kecil Fang, namun dia tidak mau harus menonton jasad adiknya terbaring di depannya.

"Maaf Pang." Isak Kaizo.

_Bangun! _

Perintah Kaizo pada dirinya sendiri.

_Bangun sekarang!_

Merasakan jiwanya menghantam raganya sendiri terasa seperti jatuh dari ketinggian beratus-ratus kaki. Biadab sekali rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya sekarang.

Dia mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya menerima sinar lampu di kamarnya, jantungnya berdegup keras, tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, merutuki mimpi mengerikan tadi.

Kaizo beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, berniat mengambil air dingin dari lemari pendingin kecil di sisi ruangan. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat matanya menangkap siluet familiar itu lagi.

Kaizo mematung, siluet itu tengah terduduk membelakangi Kaizo di ranjangnya, pandangannya terarah pada kotak keramik ungu berisi abu mayat Fang di meja sisi ranjangnya. Bukan hal lumrah bagi seseorang untuk membaya kotak berisi abu mayat, Ramen-Man pun tidak tahu kalau Kaizo membawa kotak itu bersamanya dalam misi ini.

Langkahnya berpindah haluan, dia mendekat ke tempat siluet itu berada. Semakin Kaizo mendekat siluet yang menyerupai Fang itu semakin jelas, Kaizo dapat melihatnya mengenakan pakaian yang biasa Fang kenakan, warna rambut Fang juga terlihat jelas, siluet itu menyerupai Fang nyaris sempurna, satu-satunya hal yang membedakannya adalah siluet itu tembus pandang, karena Kaizo dapat melihat ranjangnya menembus tubuh itu.

Siluet Fang masih terduduk diam, tidak bergerak walaupun Kaizo berada tepat dibelakangnya, tangan Kaizo terangkat ragu-ragu, meraih bahu Fang. Dada Kaizo dipenuhi kekecewaan saat tangannya tidak dapat merasakan apapun selain udara kosong.

Seolah merasakan sentuhan Kaizo, siluet Fang menoleh. Tubuh Kaizo membeku saat melihat wajah adiknya. Kedua mata Fang yang terbingkai kacamata futuristik membulat, bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan satu kata.

'_Abang?'_

Tawa… tawa pelan keluar dari bibir Kaizo, tawa kegilaan adalah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili suara yang keluar dari bibir Kaizo.

_Aku gila?_ Pikir Kaizo, apa kematian Fang membuatnya tidak waras?

Siluet Fang terlihat kebingungan, dia beranjak dari ranjang Kaizo.

'_Abang'_. Panggilnya.

"Fang?" panggil Kaizo dengan tawanya, namun begitu dia merasakan air mata keluar dari kedua matanya, ini tidak benar, apapun yang dilihatnya bukanlah adiknya, karena Fang sudah… "Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini," lanjut Kaizo "aku mulai tidak waras Fang, kenapa denganku ini? kenapa halusinasi ini terasa begitu nyata?"

'_Apa abang bisa melihatku?'_ Tanyanya.

"Tentu… kau berdiri di depanku, bagaimana aku tidak melihatmu," lanjut Kaizo, tawanya berhenti, namun air matanya tidak "aku tidak percaya ini, aku menggila." ucap Kaizo, dia berbalik memunggungi sosok Fang, dia harus bagaimana sekarang? Obat apa yang perlu dia tenggak untuk menghentikan halusinasi ini.

'_Kenapa abang berpikir aku hanya halusinasi.'_ Tanyanya lagi

"Karena kau sudah…" Kaizo menenggak liur, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering "Karena kau sudah…." Kaizo tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'_Mati?'_ Ucap Fang nyaris berbisik '_Jadi benar aku sudah mati? Lalu kenapa jiwaku tidak tenang?'_

Kaizo berbalik menatap Fang "Apa kau bilang?"

'_Abang tidak berhalusinasi'_ ucap Fang, dia mendekati Kaizo, tangannya bergerak memegang tangan Kaizo. Kaizo terkesiap saat merasakan tangan tembus pandang itu menggenggam tangannya, dia benar-benar merasakan tangan itu menggenggamnya.

Masih tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi, Tangan Kaizo yang terbebas bergerak menyentuh sisi wajah Fang, namun seperti saat dia mencoba menyentuh bahu Fang tadi, tangannya hanya menyentuh udara kosong.

Fang membaca kebingungan dan keraguan di wajah Kaizo, saat melihat tangan Kaizo yang gagal menyentuh sisi wajahnya, Fang segera membalasnya. Mata Kaizo tidak terlepas memperhatikan tangan Fang yang berpindah untuk menyentuh sisi wajahnya, dan Kaizo merasakannya, tangan Fang mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Kenapa begini? Kenapa dia dapat merasakan sentuhan adiknya namun dia sendiri tidak dapat menyentuh adiknya.

'_Ini aku, Fang. Aku… aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ini benar aku, abang tidak berhalusinasi, ini aku Fang, walau hanya jiwaku.'_

_._

_._

_._

Salvatore berjalan pelan mengelilingi laboratorium putrinya. Di labolatorium yang menyerupai lorong tiada akhirnya ini, ratusan tabung raksasa berisi cairan kekuningan berdiri di sepanjang lorong. Di setiap tabung terisi dengan berbagai macam ras alien langka. Beberapa terlihat memiliki kepala lonjong, beberapa terlihat memiliki sisik, dan beberapa terlihat memiliki tanduk dengan ujung tumpul karena tubuh inangnya belum tumbuh dengan sempurna.

Dia selalu menikmati waktu menjelajah labolatorium putrinya, melihat kumpulan subjek penelitian putrinya terasa seperti berada di kebun binatang. Sejak putrinya kecil, gadis itu selalu memiliki ambisi untuk melakukan penelitian dengan makhluk hidup, dia percaya dia dapat menciptakan ras baru dengan kekuatan superior yang dapat dia control seperti boneka tali. Putrinya kerap melakukan percobaan dengan ras-ras alien langka yang masih berumur belia, lebih enak dipandang dia bilang.

Sudah dua bulan ini putrinya berkutik habis-habisan dengan subjek penelitian barunya. Dia mendapatkan sample alien langka dari planet Gogobugi yang sudah musnah hampir 10 tahun lalu, ras alien Gogobugi memang terkenal dengan kesempurnaan fisik mereka, ras alien itu biasanya memiliki karisma tinggi, otak cemerlang dan kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa.

Tidak heran planet Gogobugi kerap menjadi sasaran penghancuran, banyak alien asing yang khawatir akan kekuatan para alien ras Gogobugi, para pemimpin dari planet asing yang lebih maju merasa sangat terancam dengan perkembangan pesat ras alien Gogobugi, akhirnya para pemimpin itu mulai gelap mata dan saling bahu membahu untuk menghancurkan planet itu secara diam-diam.

Rencana mereka berhasil pada akhirnya. Banyak yang mengira planet Gogobugi hancur dikarenakan perang internal, padahal kenyataannya, penghancuran mereka memang sudah direncanakan sejak lama.

"Ayah?"

Salvatore menoleh, dia menemukan putrinya tersenyum lebar dengan jas laboratorium penuh bercak cairan kebiruan.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan penelitianmu?" tanya Salvatore seraya mengembangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut putrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

Putrinya masuk ke dalam dekapannya "Sangat baik, aku yakin yang ini akan berhasil, dan aku akan menghadiahkannya pada ayah saat penelitiannya selesai."

.

.

.

* * *

Holy Macarony... Akhirnya updatenya juga... Maafkeun saya ngumpulin moodnya lama bingit

Kalau ada yang bingung soal penggambarannya, tanya saja yaaaa


End file.
